Jabez
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story takes place after Kelly's rape in season nine. What if Kelly became pregnant with Joe's baby? Kelly gave birth to a son named Jabez. Besides Jabez, Kelly raises her and Dylan's son named Sammy.
1. 1 Chronicles 4:9-10

Jabez was more honorable than his brothers. His mother had named him Jabez, saying, "I gave birth to him in pain". Jabez cried out to the Lord, "oh that you would bless me and enlarge my territory! Let your hand be with me and keep me from harm so that I will be free from pain". God granted his request.


	2. Dark Alley Blues

Date: 5-5-1999

Kelly's p.o.v

Vulnerable, her heart resembles a punching bag.

Dark alley blues, beckoning bloody teardrops.

The valley of death is no laughing matter for her.

Mercilessly, he violates her until she can't think

or see straight anymore. While she struggles

to catch her breath, he disappears into the night.


	3. Inaudible White Noise

Date: 5-12-1999

Kelly's p.o.v

Inaudible white noise,

words dying to be spoken.

Trust is rust is dust. As for

right now, silence feels good.

Tomorrow might be a different

story. History proves how much

you truly do care about me and

vice versa.


	4. Regaining Control

Date: 5-19-1999

Unexpected, your presence startles me.

You threaten to destroy me like before.

I refuse to allow you to mistreat me again.

I refuse to play the role of a victim.

Regaining control, I dethrone you

in the end.


	5. An unplanned miracle

Date: 1-18-2000 (Nine Months Later)

Special Event: Jabez "Abe" Taylor is born

Kelly's p.o.v

An unplanned miracle, a newly discovered purpose.

She endures nine difficult months of pregnancy.

She forgets about her pain when she beholds heaven.

An unplanned miracle, a precious newborn baby

sleeping in her arms. She wonders what kind of legacy

that she will leave behind for her child.


	6. Approaching Sixteen

Date: 1-18-2016 (Sixteen Years Later)

Jabez's p.o.v

Approaching sixteen, I remain a daredevil at heart. I am redhead, does this have

anything to do with my rebellious attitude? Among all days, my birthday is the most

hardest. My mother and I argue a lot on my birthday. Mom acts if she wished that I was never born.

I recall she conceived me as the result of rape. A thief named Joe violated her one night in a dark

alley. Mom and I visited the site once. I was at a loss for words back then. I thank God for Aunt

Silver and my eleven year old brother Sammy because they have closed the gap between us.


	7. Was I ever truly wanted and loved?

Jabez's p.o.v

You have a different life that separate from mine.

You are always late whenever it comes to me.

Our relationship is in a very critical delicate state.

I wonder was I ever truly wanted and loved?


	8. Ez Abe

Date: 1-18-2016 (Jabez's 16th birthday)

Kelly's p.o.v

"Blow out your candles and make a wish, Ez" Sammy urges Jabez. "Come on, Abe, we are hungry"

Silver persists. "Ok. I will my blow out my candles" Jabez assures them. My camera captures his

beautiful smile. I long to stay in this happy moment forever. Like Abe's birthday cake, my heart is

split in half.


	9. The Other Taylor Boy

Date: 2-14-2016

Jabez's p.o.v

Excited, Sammy runs toward the door expecting to see Dylan. Sammyis lucky to have Dylan McKay

as a father even if he is a deadbeat. My father will spend the rest of his life behind bars. Mom

refuses me to visit him. I sure he doesn't know that I exist. Surprisingly, Dylan does come through

for Sammy's birthday in which happens to be Valentines' Day. He favors mom and Sammy more

than me. He doesn't give me a gift. Unlike infancy, he demises me greatly these days. I assume

he hates me because I resemble mom's rapist.


	10. Losing and Regaining Oxygen

Sammy's p.o.v

As if school wasn't terrible enough, my brother had an asthma attack. Mom was at work so we

were home alone. I was my brother's keeper for once. I called 911 and an ambulance showed

up quickly. I rode with Jabez to the hospital where he received the best medical care. Relieved,

mom and Dylan loved on the both of us.


	11. Wanted and Loved All Along

Jabez's p.o.v

Wanted and loved all along

I was wrong to assume otherwise

Not today will I dread waking up

Time after time, you help me and support me

Even if I fail to thrive, you give me a reason to stay alive

Ramble on if you must, I am listening


	12. Get off my case or maybe not

Jabez's p.o.v

Your constant nagging bothers me a lot. Please get off my case or maybe not. I know you want

more for me. You love me, I can"t avoid or ignore this feeling. Please get off my case or maybe not.

I promise I'll do better next time.


	13. Full of Grace, My Love

I know I can love you better than this full of grace, full of grace, full of grace my love -Sarah Mclachlan, Full of Grace

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 2-3-2018-Earlier on in the day

Kelly's p.o.v

During dinner he checks the clock on his cellphone. "I have to go. I don't want to be late for Open

Mike Night at the club. I will be reciting poetry there" he announces to Dylan, Sammy, and me. "You

need support. Let us show you that we care" I insist. "Definitely" Dylan and Sammy agree. "You are

sweet and I am grateful for your concerns. I have practiced several times. I can handle the tough

audience without you" he declines kindly. "I hope your Aunt Valerie doesn't call me and say you

are stirring up trouble at her club" I warn him. "I will be a good boy" he promises me. He hugs

and kisses Dylan, Sammy, and me goodbye.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: Still 2-3-2018

Place: The Hospital

Kelly's p.o.v

Solemn, a doctor approaches us in the waiting room. My heart is racing so much I can hardly

breathe. "Please tell me that Jabez will be okay" I beg the doctor. "Jabez is not alright because he is

dead. He had a brain aneurysm" the doctor declares. I take out all my anger and sorrow on Valerie.

"I trusted you with my son's life. You were supposed to protect him" I confront Valerie. "Your son

wasn't shot. He had a brain aneurysm on the stage. I didn't know he was unwell" Valerie

recounts sobbing.


	14. I Can't Do This Right Now

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Planned Parenthood

Kelly's p.o.v

"Do you want to take one last look at your baby before the procedure?" the doctor asks me. "Sure"

I answer him. "This is your baby. It is a boy" he points out as he shows me the sonogram. I fall

back in love with hope again. "I can't do this right now. I am sorry" I weep. "We understand" a nurse

agrees.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 1-18-2000 (Jabez's birth)

Kelly's p.o.v

"Again...Kelly...Push" the doctor demands. Exhausted but determined, I keep on pushing. My

screams form tears in Brandon's pretty blue eyes. He tries to stay calm and strong for me. "Kelly,

you are super woman" he encourages me. "I can't do this right now. Its too painful. Please get it out"

I plead with him. "Kelly, you are having a hard time because the baby is very large. He doesn't want

to come out the old natural way. A cesarean section is essential at this point" the doctor informs

us. Brandon's undying love and support gives me peace during the operation. My son, Jabez

David Taylor, enters the world perfectly healthy. He weighs around nine pounds.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 2-12-2018

Situation: Jabez's Funeral

Kelly's p.o.v

Your funeral, I can't do this right now. I want to focus on something else.


	15. A Heart Full of Love, Pain, and Sorrow

Date: 2-14-2018

Special Event: Sammy's birthday party

Kelly's p.o.v

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. David and Donna shower me with hugs and kisses. "I am

glad you could come to the party. Your presence is greatly appreciated" I tell them. They want to

discuss Abe, but I dismiss the subject. I am not ready to talk about him. Today is all about Sammy

who has been my saving grace.


	16. A Different Partially Fair World

Kelly's p.o.v

Born on the wrong side of the tracks,

you were already wornout and torn asunder.

As small as a grape, hope offered you a temporary

escape. Every brief moment of silence and peace

barely scratched the surface for you.


	17. A Missing Piece and yet a Deep Dark Hole

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Doctor's office

Situation: Kelly discovers she is pregnant

Kelly's p.o.v

"You said over the phone that you had important information for me" I begin. "Kelly, you don't have

any sexual transmitted diseases" the doctor shares with me. His focus is torn between his

paperwork and me. He appears quite uneasy and uncomfortable. There is something else that

he doesn't want me to know about.

* * *

A Flashback: Jabez's birth

Kelly's p.o.v

A nurse walks into my room and places Jabez into my arms. He forms an instant bond with

Brandon and me. I have mixed emotions about being his mother. On the other hand, I don't

deprive him of my love. "The umbilical cord was tied around his neck. That's why his arrival

was delayed" the nurse explains.


	18. The Longest Twisted Day

Kelly's p.o.v

Heading in a total opposite different direction

A huge headache and stomachache

The longest twisted day

Hollow inside without a voice

Echoes of confusion and frustration

My greatest loss


	19. Flying High and Then Low To The Ground

Sammy's p.o.v.

Flying high and then low to the ground,

nothing is probably the sweetest sound

that you have ever made. You promised

to stay around forever, but you slipped

away before night could turn into day.

Flying high and then low to the ground,

you're a happy memory now.


	20. The Unspeakable Name and Loss

Kelly's p.o.v

My night without that big bright white light

A deepening black hole

The unspeakable name and loss


	21. He Was My Love and Wake Up Call

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Jabez's funeral

Situation: Kelly is doing an eulogy for Jabez

Kelly's p.o.v

Fighting back tears, I approach the podium. I long to mourn for my son Jabez in peace and quiet.

I wish I could go home and cry myself to sleep. Jabez chose me among all people to eulogize

him. I can't let him down. "Jabez was an unexpected miracle. He was my love and wake up call"

I begin and end abruptly in tears. I run out of the church. Dylan chases after me outside. I fall

apart in his arms. Quietly and carefully, he puts the pieces of my broken heart back together.

Hand in hand, he escorts me back to my pew in the church. The congregation pay us no attention.


	22. An Unwanted Brutal Wake Up Call

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 10-2-2018

Place: A Hospital Recovery Room

Kelly's p.o.v

A bright white light greets me at the end of a very dark tunnel. The sound of my heart beating on a

machine awakens me. Several tubes are attached to my body. My guardian angel, Jabez, is

nowhere to be found. "Mommy, you are alive. It is a miracle!" Sammy cries. "How did I ended up

here at the hospital?" I ask him and Dylan. "Kelly, you were involved in horrible car crash. A drunk

driver hit you. The doctor declared you to be brain dead. Sammy and I feared we lost you forever"

an emotional Dylan recounts.


	23. Never Seen The Sky So Dark Before

Kelly's p.o.v

I am alive, but I have never seen the sky so dark before.

Maybe I wish you were here in the flesh.

You brought sunlight into my world.


	24. He Died Without Knowing I Loved Him

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-What if Jabez was a stillborn?

Dates: From January 16, 2000 to May 2000 (David and Donna's wedding)

Kelly's p.o.v

I struggled to deliver my son, therefore an emergency cesarean section was performed on

January 16, 2000. Brandon was with me before, during, and after the surgery. My son, Jabez was

a stillborn. He died without knowing I loved him. I conceived him out of rape. Apart of myself was

glad that he wouldn't live in a world of suffering. Meanwhile, Brandon took Jabez's death really

hard. He was looking forward to being a kind of father figure to him. I was completely numb and

despondent. I was beside myself. I experienced an issue of blood in which went on untreated from

January to May. Nobody knew how much I was suffering internally. Donna's wedding provided an

escape for me. I forgot about my health problems.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality Post Jabez's funeral

Kelly's p.o.v

He died without knowing I loved him. It is such a terrible loss, shame, and waste. He deserved much

better. We should've never played the blame game with each other. His name should've been

written in the stars.


	25. An Undying Haunting Memory

Kelly's p.o.v

Hitting too close to home

An undying haunting memory

Your unfinished lifestory

Our bittersweet misery and past history

Unwritten and unsung happy good times

These lost missed opportunities of ours


End file.
